Soulbreaker
by LynzLoo
Summary: Rewritten sequel to 'Suprises'. The team face new challenges as Jen's past catches up with her in a dangerous and fatal way. The team race to find out the answers as Jen is faced with relieving that fateful day.
1. Chapter 1

Soulbreaker

_The wind whipped around as if it was trying to remove all the hurt and blame that had been created. It made a howling noise as it went down the narrow alleys between the disused apartments and sped on towards the small run down playground that was stationed at the very end of the block. In it was an old, worn and rusting slide, swings that looked as though they would barely hold a small child and a climbing frame that had been used so much that the bars on it were falling off. The swing squeaked softly as the lone figure sat on it. The wind was roughly teasing locks of hair out of her hair band, whipping her face when in did. Sad eyes replaced the ones that were so vibrant a few days ago. He stood and watched her for a moment, watched her swinging slowly as she stared into thin air. His coat rustled in the wind and he walked towards her. The was no expression on her face, as if someone had come along and wiped it completely clean and left her with a vacant stare. He stood at the rusted gate._

_"You don't have to do this alone." He said his voice carried away in the wind. She didn't glance up but her body went still for a while. Her hand moved to inside her long green coat and stayed there for a few seconds longer than it should. He opened the gate and it groaned as he stepped inside the play area and he turned to close the gate. When he turned back he saw that she had removed something from her coat and was holding firmly between her hands. It was black and he would have recognised it anywhere. Her eyes moved to face his square on and he was suddenly looking down the barrel of the gun she was holding._


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on slow coach. Flack'll have my head if I'm late again. I'm still on probation, remember?" Jen yelled through the apartment. She could hear huffing and the bashing around in the apartment and smiled to herself. She leant against the wall and looked at her watch. It was ten past eight and her shift started at nine. She was likely to be late but she made up for it. The door of the apartment flew open and Jen tried to hold in a smile.

"Is that an invitation Messer?" Jen asked. Danny glared at her as he stood at the door in his pants.

"Funny. I can't find a clean shirt thank you very much Miss I'm Far Too Sarcastic For A Morning." Danny said stalking off into his room. Jen stepped through the door and gently closed it. She moved some magazines and fast food wrappers from the couch and sat down.

Messer, you're worse than a girl you know that. You verging on Tiff time here." Jen said looking out of the window. Danny threw a pillow at her, which hit the back of her head.

"Ready? Come on Tails, you're holding the show up by being lazy." Danny said as he walked to the door. Jen laughed as she jumped up and grabbed his phone from the table. Danny closed the door shut behind them. They set off down the stairs and to the station. This had been their routine for about a month now. Jen had moved into the building after Frank Mahone had turned up at her old apartment. Aiden was murdered not long after that and after many days of keeping to themselves they started walked to the station together. They stopped of at Denny's before work for breakfast usually bumping into Flack and Adam there. They had laughed and argued and healed as they sat there. Danny smiled at Jen as they stepped off the train and started towards work. Jen side glanced at Danny and raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Jen asked as she nipped past a small crowd of people. Danny swung his arm heavily over her shoulders.

"I don't know why you're in such a hurry, he's not going to yell at you. I don't think he'd dare." Danny grinned at her as she dug her elbow in to his ribs.

"Some people like to be on time, slacker."

"Whatever, Tails. All I know is he goes all macho protecto when you are around. Especially you around guns but hey who doesn't worry when you're around someone with a gun." Danny said as they entered the courtyard of the station. Jen mocked offence.

"It was only once and I get branded for life. Honestly!" Jen started up the steps as Danny grabbed her arm.

"Seriously Jen, he'd take a bullet for you." Danny said his face serious. Jen sighed.

"He'd take a bullet for you too Danny. He just wouldn't have to for you." Jen said sadly. Someone coughed behind them and stepped outside of the door.

"What time do you call this?" Flack asked looking from Jen to Danny. Jen looked at her watch and smiled.

"8:57am. So technically I'm three minutes early. Woo go me! See you later Daniel." Jen said smiling sweetly as she walked into the building.

"Bye Tails. What?" Danny said as Flack stood smiling at him.

"I think someone has a crush." Flack mocked.

"Well who can blame the girl?" Danny said holding his arms out. Flack punched him on the arm.

"Hmm." Flack said. Danny smiled.

"Nah, she's like my baby sister and she's got her eye on someone anyway. She won't admit it but my spidey senses know." Danny said wiggling his fingers. Flack laughed.

"Coz they've never been wrong before." Flack said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't mock the spidey senses."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Kettie! Feet of the desk, where do you think this is? Home?" Jen yelled as she pushed Detective Ryan Kettie's feet off the desk. The paper he was reading fell from his hands and he grimaced at Jen. Ryan Kettie was in his early thirties with light brown hair that was cropped close to his head. His brown eyes looked just like a puppy dogs and he used it too his advantage most of the time.

"Hmpf! I take it shifts started. Can't you control her Don?" Kettie asked looking at a smiling Flack.

"Aww did you get kicked out again Kettie? I've told you when she asks you if her bum looks big in this say the dress looks big on her bum." Jen said winking. She flung herself in her chair and started thumbing through her paperwork whilst whistling.

"I swear you and Helen must have a competition to see which one gives me a bigger headache, and she didn't kick me out. I left early coz she was pissed that I asked her to shut up during the game."

"Ouch! Great game but I'm sure you didn't enjoy it that much." Flack said leaning against Kettie's desk watching Jen, who was now swinging on her chair as she tapped on the keyboard of her computer,

"You could take a picture you know. It'd last longer and probably be a lot quieter." Kettie said offering Flack a cup of coffee that was on his desk. Flack side glanced at Kettie who had a grin on his face.

"Hmmm." Flack said as he took his coffee to his desk. Kettie chuckled.

"Are you two going to share with the class? Or is it a dirty joke coz that's just not cool in front of a lady boys!" Jen asked not looking from her computer.

"Where's the lady? If you'd told me I would have been more polite." Kettie said looking round. He looked back at Jen who was glaring at him. He laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"Come on Jen. You're hardly what classes as a lady. The way you wield a gun is in no way lady like. Plus I've never seen you in a dress or a skirt. What?" Kettie said looking from a glaring Jen to a shocked Flack.

"Oh I just figured what that sounded like outside of my head. I'm sorry Jen, I didn't mean it like it sounded."

"I think I'm going to give Helen a call." Jen said slowly dialling the phone, as Kettie groaned.

"Please Jen! Pretty please. I may not think you're a lady but I know someone who thinks you're hot." Kettie said nodding his head to his right. Jen just stared at him with her finger on the phone. They sat there in silence for what felt like half an hours. Flack coughed and sat down on his chair by his desk. The door to the office area flew open and a uniformed cop stood at the door looking nervous. All three of the detectives looked at him. He was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Joe?" Flack asked. Joe took at deep breath and glanced at Jen.

"Erm, there's… a man at… the front desk." He gasped slightly as Jen raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"There are a lot of men in New York you may want to narrow it down." Kettie snapped. Jen threw him a look and he put his head down and leaned back.

"It's Frank Mahone." Joe blurted out. Jen cursed and slammed the phone down. She looked at Joe and closed her eyes.

"There's a fugitive at the front desk and you've come all the way in here to tell us that?!" Jen said her voice rising slightly. Joe coughed and cleared his throat.

"He wants to see you, Detective. He says it's his paternal right to see his only daughter." Joe said it quietly as if he didn't want to relay the message. Jen's face had screwed up into an un-amused mess. Joe cleared his throat again.

"Yes?!" Jen asked getting out of her chair.

"Erm, he says he won't leave until you see him." Joe gasped and made a quick exit as Jen grabbed her gun from her desk and stormed towards the door.

"Jen what are you doing?" Flack yelled. She yelled something and just about heard her yell back.

"What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to shoot him in the head!"

Flack sighed and started to get up but Kettie grabbed him by the arm and shook his head.

"Let her go. She won't shoot him. He's her dad and as far as I'm aware their here to make their offspring's lives hell. She needs to do this on her own." Flack sighed and sat back down. They could hear Jen's raised voice from the front desk and could just about hear Frank's but he wasn't shouting back. There was a slam of doors and stomping of feet. Jen slammed her way into the door of the office, threw her gun on her desk and put her hands down next to it and leant into them.

"Good chat I take it?" Kettie said looking through paperwork. Jen sighed and sat down.

"That man is incredible, seriously delusional and a complete and utter sleaze." Jen yelled. Kettie smiled a supportive smile at her and she smiled slightly back. The happy go lucky energy she had five minutes ago had gone.

"You know what I'm pretty sure you've said something like that about Mac as well." Flack said. Jen laughed slightly.

"I think I said he was incredibly talented at his job, seriously cut off from society and stubborn as a mule. So slightly similar I suppose." Jen smiled and Flack chuckled a little bit.

"Aww that's your adorable yet slightly crazy smile back." Kettie said. Jen threw her pen at him and he dodged it.

"Hey! I can tell you who your secret admirer is so you better be nice to me Miss!" Kettie said laughing. Jen rolled her eyes.

"I do not have a secret admirer. So shut up." Jen's cheeks flushed a little as she glanced at Flack who quickly looked away.

"So you aren't even a little bit intrigued as to who it is? Not at all?" Kettie teased. Jen went to open her mouth when Joe came back into the office.

"Tell Frank Mahone if he doesn't leave the station now I will come out there and arrest him for harassment of a police officer." Flack snapped reaching for his gun.

"He left after Detective Taylor told him too. There's been a call made to the station, some neighbours hearing gunshots on Raymond Street. Uniform are on the way." Jen's head shot up and her chest started to heave.

"What street?" Jen asked. Joe seemed startled and stammered a bit.

"Erm, 46 Raymond Street." Joe said. He was suddenly pushed to the side as Jen ran out of the door pulling her jacket on.

"JEN!!!" Flack yelled as he started after her. Jen was out of the mains doors and in her car before Flack even made it to the main doors. She screeched off in a billow of smoke and to screeching tires.

"What the hell?" Flack said. Kettie came up behind him and tossed him his car keys.

"I don't know but it can't be good coz she left this behind." Kettie said holding his hand up. Flack sighed and knew that wherever she'd gone something was seriously wrong, because she'd left her gun and radio behind.

"Hey Kettie! Feet of the desk, where do you think this is? Home?" Jen yelled as she pushed Detective Ryan Kettie's feet off the desk. The paper he was reading fell from his hands and he grimaced at Jen. Ryan Kettie was in his early thirties with light brown hair that was cropped close to his head. His brown eyes looked just like a puppy dogs and he used it too his advantage most of the time.

"Hmpf! I take it shifts started. Can't you control her Don?" Kettie asked looking at a smiling Flack.

"Aww did you get kicked out again Kettie? I've told you when she asks you if her bum looks big in this say the dress looks big on her bum." Jen said winking. She flung herself in her chair and started thumbing through her paperwork whilst whistling.

"I swear you and Helen must have a competition to see which one gives me a bigger headache, and she didn't kick me out. I left early coz she was pissed that I asked her to shut up during the game."

"Ouch! Great game but I'm sure you didn't enjoy it that much." Flack said leaning against Kettie's desk watching Jen, who was now swinging on her chair as she tapped on the keyboard of her computer,

"You could take a picture you know. It'd last longer and probably be a lot quieter." Kettie said offering Flack a cup of coffee that was on his desk. Flack side glanced at Kettie who had a grin on his face.

"Hmmm." Flack said as he took his coffee to his desk. Kettie chuckled.

"Are you two going to share with the class? Or is it a dirty joke coz that's just not cool in front of a lady boys!" Jen asked not looking from her computer.

"Where's the lady? If you'd told me I would have been more polite." Kettie said looking round. He looked back at Jen who was glaring at him. He laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"Come on Jen. You're hardly what classes as a lady. The way you wield a gun is in no way lady like. Plus I've never seen you in a dress or a skirt. What?" Kettie said looking from a glaring Jen to a shocked Flack.

"Oh I just figured what that sounded like outside of my head. I'm sorry Jen, I didn't mean it like it sounded."

"I think I'm going to give Helen a call." Jen said slowly dialling the phone, as Kettie groaned.

"Please Jen! Pretty please. I may not think you're a lady but I know someone who thinks you're hot." Kettie said nodding his head to his right. Jen just stared at him with her finger on the phone. They sat there in silence for what felt like half an hours. Flack coughed and sat down on his chair by his desk. The door to the office area flew open and a uniformed cop stood at the door looking nervous. All three of the detectives looked at him. He was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Joe?" Flack asked. Joe took at deep breath and glanced at Jen.

"Erm, there's… a man at… the front desk." He gasped slightly as Jen raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"There are a lot of men in New York you may want to narrow it down." Kettie snapped. Jen threw him a look and he put his head down and leaned back.

"It's Frank Mahone." Joe blurted out. Jen cursed and slammed the phone down. She looked at Joe and closed her eyes.

"There's a fugitive at the front desk and you've come all the way in here to tell us that?!" Jen said her voice rising slightly. Joe coughed and cleared his throat.

"He wants to see you, Detective. He says it's his paternal right to see his only daughter." Joe said it quietly as if he didn't want to relay the message. Jen's face had screwed up into an un-amused mess. Joe cleared his throat again.

"Yes?!" Jen asked getting out of her chair.

"Erm, he says he won't leave until you see him." Joe gasped and made a quick exit as Jen grabbed her gun from her desk and stormed towards the door.

"Jen what are you doing?" Flack yelled. She yelled something and just about heard her yell back.

"What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to shoot him in the head!"

Flack sighed and started to get up but Kettie grabbed him by the arm and shook his head.

"Let her go. She won't shoot him. He's her dad and as far as I'm aware their here to make their offspring's lives hell. She needs to do this on her own." Flack sighed and sat back down. They could hear Jen's raised voice from the front desk and could just about hear Frank's but he wasn't shouting back. There was a slam of doors and stomping of feet. Jen slammed her way into the door of the office, threw her gun on her desk and put her hands down next to it and leant into them.

"Good chat I take it?" Kettie said looking through paperwork. Jen sighed and sat down.

"That man is incredible, seriously delusional and a complete and utter sleaze." Jen yelled. Kettie smiled a supportive smile at her and she smiled slightly back. The happy go lucky energy she had five minutes ago had gone.

"You know what I'm pretty sure you've said something like that about Mac as well." Flack said. Jen laughed slightly.

"I think I said he was incredibly talented at his job, seriously cut off from society and stubborn as a mule. So slightly similar I suppose." Jen smiled and Flack chuckled a little bit.

"Aww that's your adorable yet slightly crazy smile back." Kettie said. Jen threw her pen at him and he dodged it.

"Hey! I can tell you who your secret admirer is so you better be nice to me Miss!" Kettie said laughing. Jen rolled her eyes.

"I do not have a secret admirer. So shut up." Jen's cheeks flushed a little as she glanced at Flack who quickly looked away.

"So you aren't even a little bit intrigued as to who it is? Not at all?" Kettie teased. Jen went to open her mouth when Joe came back into the office.

"Tell Frank Mahone if he doesn't leave the station now I will come out there and arrest him for harassment of a police officer." Flack snapped reaching for his gun.

"He left after Detective Taylor told him too. There's been a call made to the station, some neighbours hearing gunshots on Raymond Street. Uniform are on the way." Jen's head shot up and her chest started to heave.

"What street?" Jen asked. Joe seemed startled and stammered a bit.

"Erm, 46 Raymond Street." Joe said. He was suddenly pushed to the side as Jen ran out of the door pulling her jacket on.

"JEN!!!" Flack yelled as he started after her. Jen was out of the mains doors and in her car before Flack even made it to the main doors. She screeched off in a billow of smoke and to screeching tires.

"What the hell?" Flack said. Kettie came up behind him and tossed him his car keys.

"I don't know but it can't be good coz she left this behind." Kettie said holding his hand up. Flack sighed and knew that wherever she'd gone something was seriously wrong, because she'd left her gun and radio behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac pulled up in his car and turned off the engine. He and Lindsay got out of the car and looked at the house that in any other circumstances would have been the idyllic house in a nice neighbourhood. It was your typical American dream house, front yard, white picket fence etc. Mac started to get the equipment out of the car as Lindsay looked on.

"Lindsay a little help would be nice." Mac said his tone dry. He was tired and frustrated but he couldn't say why. Lindsay stayed in the same spot.

"Lindsay?" Mac asked. She looked back at him and Mac saw the confusion in her eyes.

"What is it?" Mac asked and looked to where Lindsay had been looking. Through the open front door he could just about see into what looked like the kitchen. He could see a body on the ground. What caused him concern was that he was sure that he could see Flack standing next to a very still Jen. She was too still. Mac handed some of the equipment to Lindsay and they both made their way to the tape that surround the house. Detective Kettie nodded slightly at Mac and showed him into the house. Flack looked up as Mac came through the door and met him at the stairs.

"Mac, the body is that of Katie Green. She's the wife of Jen's partner from Chicago." Flack knew that was all he needed to say. Mac dropped his equipment and walked to Jen's side. Her face was pale; her hands were balled into fists and red where her nails had dug into them. She was far too still for a person.

"Jenny? Jenny, we've got to move you now, we need to process the scene." Mac said as he took her by the arm gently.

"There are two casings that I can see and two wounds to the body, one to the neck and the other to the forehead. There are no defence wounds or signs of a struggle indicating that the deceased knew her attacker. Her husband and two children are still unaccounted for. The deceased name is Katie Green, 27 years old, homemaker, moved to the neighbourhood three years ago. There's no sign of a break in, looks like the suspect had no trouble at all gaining access to the premises." Jen said softly.

"Jenny, it's ok. Don can brief me. You shouldn't be here. I want you to go back to the lab and wait there for me to come back ok? Everything will be ok. I promise." Mac looked at Jen as she shook her head slowly.

"No it won't." Mac reached for Jen's arm again and she pulled away.

"I need some air." Jen said softly. She walked past Mac and Flack and shut the door to the house quietly. Mac looked around the kitchen and saw exactly what Jen had described. Katie was lying next to the kitchen counter with two bullet wounds, either could have been the fatal shot. There was blood splatter on the wall behind the counter, which must have been where she had been standing. But apart from that there were no visible signs of any struggle or attack. There were no footprints or handprints in blood.

"Mac, we should start processing. The team have arrived to take the body. Is she going to be ok?" Lindsay asked. Mac looked to Lindsay.

"The quicker we start processing the better chance we have to get the evidence we need to find out who did this. The only thing that will make her feel better is finding out what happened and who did it." Mac smiled tightly at Lindsay and they began processing the scene, with Lindsay taking photographs and Mac collecting evidence. Mac found a tuft of black fibres stuck to the doorframe leading out of the kitchen and a blood smear on some tissue that had been put into the bin. Lindsay photographed the two bloody fingermarks on the side of Katie's neck and the tan line on her right wrist. Flack stood next Kettie by the front door to the house. They were watching Jen who was sitting on the curb next to her car. She leant over every so often to pull a patch of grass up from the ground and then threw it to the ground strand by strand. There was now a pile about an inch high between her feet.

"What happens now?" Kettie asked. Flack took a deep breath in and sighed.

"You know what happens. It protocol. We talk to the neighbours, find Greg and the kids, follow up on the many people who would have a grudge against a well respected cop from Chicago. And then follow the evidence." Kettie glared at Flack.

"You know damn well I know that. I meant what happens with Jen now. Where does she go? There's gonna be a lot of people who will wanna talk to her, the feds are gonna descend soon with it being an ex-cop. I'm sure as hell not going to let her stay here until the vultures turn up. I'll take her back to my house if I have to." Kettie snapped. Flack just stared at Jen. Kettie thumped him on the arm.

"You know what for someone who cares a lot about her you're sure as hell doing a lousy job right now." Flack pushed Kettie against the wall and pinned him there.

"I would move mountains for her if I could, hell I'd take a damn bullet for her but I don't know what to do! Have you ever lost a partner or a friends Ryan? Huh?" Flack whispered his face close to Kettie's. Kettie shook his head slowly.

"Me neither. But Jen just has. I don't know how she'll react. She was her chief bridesmaid; she's godmother to their children. How would you react?"

"Don?" Jen said softly. He let go of Kettie quickly and turned to look at her blank face.

"They've got the girls, they've just picked them up from school. Can we go back to the station so they know someone when they get there?" Jen blinked twice before Flack answered.

"If that's what you want then ok." Jen smiled tightly and walked slowly back to the car.

"I'll let Mac know we're going." Flack said as he opened the door. Mac was just finishing up lifting a fingerprint from the kitchen side.

"Jen wants to go back to the station. I'm gonna drop her off now."

"Ok. I'll be following soon. There's not an awful lot of evidence here. Linds? I'm just gonna see Jen off ok." Mac said removing his gloves. Lindsay nodded and Mac followed Flack to the front. Flack stepped through the door and stopped suddenly.

"What the hell?" Flack yelled as he ran after Jen's car, which was pulling off. Kettie was at the wheel and Jen's head was leant against the window.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Jen and Kettie had reached the station there was a small gathering of uniformed cops guarding the door into the station. Jen looked to Kettie who shrugged and pulled up near the steps. They both got out of the car and Joe ran over to them.

"Jen I have to give you this. A delivery guy left it about two hours ago, about ten minutes after you left." Joe pushed an envelope into Jen's hand and she look at him perplexed.

"What's with all the manpower Joe?" Kettie asked as Jen opened the envelope.

"Gerard's ordered us to make sure no one enters with suspect reason." Joe said rolling his eyes. Suddenly a figure pushed Kettie to the floor and pinned him there.

"Where the hell have you been? What did you think you were doing?" Flack yelled grabbing Kettie by the scruff of the neck. Kettie coughed and Flack heard someone cough. Jen glanced sideways at the two Detectives on the floor as she opened the letter.

"It wasn't his fault, I asked him to take me somewhere. I didn't think you and Mac would approve." Jen said softly. Flack double looked at Jen and opened his mouth twice before he said something.

"Jen, where did you go?" Flack asked sadly. Jen shrugged and took the paper put of the envelope.

"It doesn't matter, they weren't there." Flack went to say something but was stopped by Mac."

"Don this is hardly helping. I'm sure Detective Taylor knows what she's doing and I'm also sure that Detective Kettie would like to get up off the floor." Mac said calmly. Don let Kettie go as Kettie rubbed his neck. He looked at Jen who had gone very still with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Jen you ok?" Flack asked. She shook her head and passed the paper to Mac. He sighed as he read it and looked at Jen who had started to shake a little. Mac showed it to Flack. It was a handwritten note from Greg Green. It's read: "JT, if you have this letter in your hands then my faith is slightly restored in the NYPD. There's been something strange going on lately so I've written this just in case. It will be delivered to you when I feel that I no longer have a handle on the situation. There's a possibility that I may be dead JT but I need you to keep it together, I need to be strong. I need you to protect Katie, Cassie and JoJo and tell them I love them very much, forever and always. JT you must pay attention now I know it's a lot to take in but he could go after you next. I don't know why but if I'm right then you'll find out. Remember what we we're talking about on the porch the other night? About how you know? I meant it JT. You already know and don't be scared, it seems like it to start off with but it's not as terrifying as it sounds. Take a chance and tell him. I love you and you were the best partner a lost cop could ask for. GP"

"Jen, do you know who he's talking about?" Mac asked. Jen shook her head and gasped slightly and a tear spilled from her eye and Flack held her by the elbow. An unmarked car pulled into the parking area. Jen hastily rubbed the tear away and pushed Flack's hand off. A plain clothed officer stepped out of the car and opened the back door and a small girl jumped out of the car followed by a teenager. The two girls looked over that the little girl ran over to Jen.

"Aunty Jenny!" the little girl cried with delight as she jumped into Jen's arms. The teenager walked quickly over and rested her head on Jen's shoulder. Jen held them and smiled a broken smile.

"It's going to be ok. I'm here." Jen soothed. The little girl looked at Jen and cocked her head in curiosity. She then started jumping in Jen's arms

"Why are we here? Where's my mummy and daddy? Are we going on a holiday? Can we go in the cars with the sirens on?" Jen smiled at Joy and then her smile sank slightly. She looked at the officer as Kettie, Flack and Mac came over and looked at her with slight concern. She took Joy and Cassandra over to Kettie.

"This is Detective Kettie and he's going to show you were you can get a drink from ok whilst I figure something out ok? I won't be long." She smiled as she handed Joy over to Kettie. Joy grasped Kettie hand and started asking him questions. Cassandra stood still and opened her mouth.

"Cass this is important. Go with Joy and when I'm ready I'll come find you and we can talk." Jen said. Cassandra nodded slowly and followed Kettie. Jen turned slowly and glared at the officer. She walked over to him and he stepped back. She took a step again so she was close enough to hit him.

"They're taking their mothers death rather well don't you think, Officer Hollins?" Jen said harshly. Officer Hollins gulped and stuttered as he tried to speak.

"Erm.. I didn't really think it was an appropriate time or place to erm… tell them.. the little one seemed so happy…"

"Oh and you think this is the appropriate place or would you suggest maybe a beach or the empire state or Central park! And she's happy because as far as she's aware she's just taking a trip to see her godmother!" Jennifer roared. The officer went white and shuffled his feet.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Jen yelled as she pushed Officer Hollins in the chest. Flack stepped between them and Jen froze.

"Jen this isn't his fault. He did what he thought was appropriate." Mac said softly. Jen spun on her heels to face Mac.

"I know it's not his fault! It's the bastard that killed Katie's fault because now I have to tell them that the two people in their life that were consistent are either dead or will probably be dead by the time we find him because there's a list a mile long of people who could have done this because clearly it wasn't a random attack and you would all rather just stand here and stare at me than go out and catch whoever did this. And I, I, I just…" Jennifer collapsed to the ground and put her head in her hands.

"Oh, Jen." Mac sighed as he pulled her to him and she pulled away sharply. She pushed the tears from her face and stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time for an emotional breakdown and a touching brother-sister talk right now. I have to go tell two young girls that their mother is dead. Excuse me." Jen stormed up the stairs and into the precinct. Mac sighed and stood up.

"Mac, what leads do we have?" Flack asked. Mac rubbed his forehead and sighed again.

"The bullet and casings at the scene need to be examined, there were some fibres at the scene too. Sid's going to examine the body this afternoon, then there's the note. There's nothing that sticks out at the moment"

"Listen, the quicker we even get a lead, the closer we come to solving it. As Greg's note said, whoever this is could come after Jen, and I certainly don't want to have to live with knowing we could have caught the killer after they've attacked Jen. Plus when we solve it, Jen can finally grieve and have her emotional breakdown. Until then expect more of the show we've just seen. It's part of her grieving process, some people shut down, Jen lashes out." Mac said softly.

"You're right. Let find out just who was after the Green's and what Jen has to do with this?" Flack said as he and Mac parted.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aunty Jenny guess what? They have the same book her that Daddy bought me, with the police cars, and fire engines and sirens and listen it makes the noises too." Joy said quickly waving the book at Jen. Jen smiled slightly and nodded at Kettie to leave the room.

"You sure?" Kettie asked getting up from the seats in the family room. Jen nodded and picked Joy up.

"Do you remember the day your Dad bought that book Cassie?" Jen asked as she gently hugged Joy and sat down next to Cassandra. She nodded.

"You and Dad took us to the park for a picnic but you needed something from the bookshop. Dad saw this and bought it for me and we sat in the park for hours and told me stories about work and Dad read the book to Joy, she wasn't very old, so Dad just made the noises instead of pressing the buttons. Then you disappeared." Cassandra finished softly. Jen nodded her head and put her arm around Cassandra's shoulder.

"Why did you disappear Aunty Jenny?" Joy asked.

"Because one day your Dad and I were called out somewhere where there was a very bad person doing very bad things and some of our friends came to helps us. The bad person stopped doing what they were doing but some of our friends got really hurt and they died. Your Dad and I were very upset and I ran away for a while and ended up in New York where you had moved to." Jen explained softly. A tear escaped from her eye and she hastily rubbed it away.

"Did your friends go to heaven?" Joy asked flipping the pages of her book. Jen glanced at Cassandra who was looking into her hands.

"They did sweetheart. I need to tell you two something important but you need to know I'm always here for you ok?" Joy smiled sweetly and hugged Jen's arm. Cassandra took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"This morning a very, very bad person went to your house and that person hurt your mum. She was hurt a lot and she died this morning. I'm really sorry that you had to find out like this." Cassandra started to cry and Joy looked at Jen like she was confused.

"Has Mummy gone to heaven like your friends?" Joy asked. Jen took a deep breath and managed to control herself and nodded.

"Has Daddy gone to heaven with Mummy?" Jen shook her head furiously.

"No. Your Daddy has gone to find out who hurt your Mummy so that the police can punish them." Jen said looking at Cassandra. She looked at Jen, with tears streaming down her face and a look of horror spreading across it.

"You don't know where he is do you!" Cassandra whispered harshly. Jen shook her head sadly and Cassandra ran out of the room.

"CASSIE!" Jen yelled chasing the teenager through the station. Cassandra ran round the corner and straight into the back of Danny. Danny stumbled forward as Cassandra crashed to the ground. Jen caught up in time for Cassandra to get to her feet.

"Cassie why are running?" Jen asked gasping for air. Danny looked between the two and glanced around at the rest of the police watching.

"He's dead isn't he? You just can't find him yet! He's dead!" Cassandra screamed and started lashing out at Jen. She threw her fists at Jen and kicked her feet up. Jen tried to restrain her but took a fist to the face.

"HEY! I know ok! I know! I'm scared too!" Jen yelled. Cassandra stopped hitting and collapsed in Jen's arms. Jen rocked Cassandra softly and stroked her hair.

"I'm scared but we can't think that your Dad is dead ok? He's smart and damn brave, stupid but brave and if anyone can survive hell it's your Dad ok? So I'm not even thinking that he's dead. I'd know. I'd feel it if he was dead and he's not. He's not dead." Jen said looking at Danny face on. Danny held his hand out to help Cassandra up.

"Officer Hollins can you take Cassandra back to the family room. Make sure you give her whatever she wants ok?" Officer Hollins nodded and guided Cassandra down the hall. Danny knelt down to where Jen was sitting against the wall. Her knees were up against her chest and her head was rested on her knees.

"Tails? Come on Tails look at me." Danny said sliding next to her.

"Why are you here Danny?" Jen said her voice muffled.

"Because you need me and that how our friendship works Tails. You need a friend and here I am."

"I'm scared Danny. What if he's dead? What if I never see him again? I can't loose him Danny I can't. What if it's my fault?" Jen rolled herself into Danny and he held her for a while.

"Detective Taylor?" A stern voice asked. Danny and Jen looked up to see two figures in suits looking at them. Jen nodded her head.

"I'm Agent Gold and this is Agent Hanson. We're here to investigate the death of Mrs Katie Green and the disappearance of Mr Greg Green. We'd like to ask you some questions regarding the investigation."


	7. Chapter 7

"Gunshot wound to the back of the head and another went directly through her heart. She'll have died instantly. She didn't suffer. I'd guess that the shooter had knowledge of where to shoot to kill. I'd say this shooter has advanced training in using a gun" Sid said as he took off his glasses and placed his hands on the side of the table. Lindsay nodded.

"So the shooter or shooters are trained not amateurs. Could be military maybe?" Lindsay asked

"Could be anyone who received that type of training or researched it. I found a wonderful piece of research the other day on the ancient dissection of humans.."

"Thanks Sid, I'm sure that's an interesting article but could you tell me if there's anything else you found that could be of any help?" Lindsay asked, seemingly transfixed on the body of a woman close to her age who despite the gunshot wounds looked as though she was asleep. Lindsay thought that Katie reminded her of one of the women in the photo frames you buy, where she looks totally perfect and content.

"You see this tan line here?" Sid point to Katie's neck area. There was a faint but definite tan line around her right wrist.

"From a bracelet or a watch?" Lindsay asked. Sid nodded.

"But she didn't have any jewellery on her when she came in. To get a definite line like that, you'd have to wear the item a lot, I'm gonna say maybe a favourite bracelet or watch."

"We didn't recover any jewellery at the scene but she might not have worn it that morning. I'll check the photographs, see if I can spot it there." Lindsay said noting it down.

"Apart from that the bullet holes, she was a very healthy young woman with a very healthy unborn child." Sid sighed. Lindsay looked at him surprised.

"She was around nine weeks pregnant. Around the time people start telling their close family and friends. Has Jennifer said anything about her being pregnant?" Sid asked unclipping his glasses.

"Jen hasn't said much to be honest. She was so quite at the scene and Danny's concerned that she might do something stupid. You've known her longer than I have, you don't think she'll do something reckless do you?" Lindsay remembered her conversation with Danny earlier on in the day. He'd just found out and was determined to complete his scene as soon as possible in order to get to Jen. She hated to admit that she was a little jealous that Danny was prepared to drop everything for Jen but she then reminded herself that they were just close friends.

"A have to admit I don't know an awful lot about Jennifer other than she's a great cop with fantastic instincts but has the Taylor charm. Have you ever noticed that Mac's not the over emotional type? Well, it seems to run in the family."

"It can't be healthy though, keeping it all locked up inside." Lindsay tried to think back to the last time she had been in a conversation with Jen and actually talked about Jen. She couldn't. They'd never had that conversation.

"The main point I'm getting at Lindsay, is that Mac and Jen are of similar ilk so if anyone and I mean anyone knows how to handle Jen it's Mac. She's his baby sister and despite what Jen will tell you he loves her and fights for her everyday. He's been in a similar situation too, Linds. Plus Danny and Flack are there for support and I imagine Stella already working out a rota for a Jen watch. No one will let her out of their sight for the next couple of days just in case Jen or someone else does something reckless." Sid opened the door for Lindsay and patted her on the shoulder.

"Who else would do something reckless?" Lindsay asked.

"The note Greg left her point to someone going after Jen and with Greg missing the feds are involved and right now Jen is in a pretty good place to be considered a suspect. It's ridiculous and we know that she wouldn't do it but the feds will question her and question her hard regardless of the trauma and grief she's under."


	8. Chapter 8

Flack watched her through the glass, her head in her hands, her shoulders hunched and every inch of her tense. He knew it was only a matter of time until the feds had turned up wanting to question Jen and the girls but it didn't make it any easier watching them question Jen in the state she was in. The agents were looking at Jen from across the table.

"Miss Taylor, you'll have to look at us eventually." Agent Gold said tapping his pen on the table.

"Detective." Jen mumbled.

"Pardon?" Agent Gold asked harshly. Jen raised her head and looked him straight at him with full eye contact.

"Detective Taylor. My name is Detective Jennifer Anastasia Taylor. The lighting in here is harsh, it doesn't do anyone's eye good especially when it's bouncing off your marvellous face so excuse me for not staring." Jen said leaning back in her chair. Agent Gold glared at her.

"Let's get started shall we, Detective Taylor. How long have you know Mr Green?" Agent Hanson asked.

"Since I joined up so about 9 years. 6 of them as work partners." Jennifer answered sharply. She knew where this was going and she also knew no matter what she said, they wouldn't listen. First person you look at in a case like this is someone close to the family.

"So you'd say you know him pretty well then." Jennifer rolled her eyes and set her jaw.

"Detective Taylor I must insist you answer the question." Agent Hanson sighed.

"I know that his favourite colour is blue because it reminds him of the sea, I know that his lucky number is 7, which is incidentally the date he met Katie, May 7th and also the date he married her June 7th. I know that he hates granola, he thinks it's food you feed rabbits, he loves pizza topped with every meat going because he thinks that meat is the food of champions. I know that in 5th grade he tried to throw a fast ball in a baseball tournament and somehow fell over and knocked himself out, getting a black eye and busted nose in the process. I also know that out of everyone I've ever worked with, bar my brother and his team here, that he is the best detective ever. So yeah I suppose you could classify that as knowing him pretty well."

"Ok. Would you say that you two were closer than friends at any point during your friendship?" Jen shook her head.

"For the tape Detective Taylor has just shook her head indicating that she disagreed with the question Agent Hanson asked her."

"So knowing Mr Green well, you must know what he meant in his note that he sent to you." Agent Hanson asked pushing the note in Jen's direction. Jen sighed and looked at the note.

"What part are you interested in?" Jen said softly pulling her shoulders towards her body.

"What strange things had been happening?" Agent Hanson moved her chair so that she faced Jen directly.

"I don't know, he'd mentioned having the feeling of being followed but I figured that it was just his cop sense going into over drive. It's not uncommon for anyone involved in the police or yourselves to feel like they're being followed when they aren't. Been there, felt that, got the funky keyring from the gift shop." Agent Hanson smiled involuntarily at the last comment but quickly righted herself.

"Do you know who the 'he' is that Mr Green makes reference to?" Jen shook her head slowly.

"Do you think this 'he' could be the same person Mr Green thought was following him?"

"Possibly."

"What were you and Mr Green discussing on the porch?" Jen's head snapped up at the question and glared at Agent Hanson.

"That's no of your damn business. It was a private conversation that has nothing whatsoever to do with why Greg is missing and why Katie is dead."

"Ok. Why did Mr Green state that he was a lost cop? What does that mean?"

"We were involved in an incident whilst on patrol that effected both of us. You could say that after that we both became a bit lost. Nothing explosive to find there."

"Detective Taylor, can you tell us about the events that happened on the 6th May 2001?"

"Nope."

"You and Mr Green responded to a call made by Officer Jude and Officer Oldman. What happened after you responded to the call?"

"I don't remember." Jen leaned back in her chair. Agent Hanson sighed gently and tapped her pen on the desk. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Seems odd that you don't remember something that changed your and your friends lives dramatically. That caused you both to become 'lost cops'. You remembered it well enough to make a statement to our colleagues straight after the incident." Agent Gold snapped.

"I don't remember." Jen muttered.

"Is it true Detective Taylor that you and Officer Jude were in a relationship at the time?" Agent Gold asked. Jen stared at them as the colour drained from her face. She started shaking her head gently.

"An Officer Collins made a statement saying that he had witnessed you and Officer Jude on a date." Jen sighed and nodded.

"And Officer Jude was fatally wounded during the incident on May 6th? You watched him die didn't you?" Agent Hanson wrote on her file glancing at Jen every so often.

"Jennifer, did you shoot Katie because she had something that you didn't?" Jen glared at Agent Hansen.

"Katie is one of my closest friends, she's always been there for me, I'd never hurt her ever." Agent Hansen nodded slowly and closed her file.

"That's all the questions we have for you right now Detective Taylor. You can leave and we'll contact you if we need to talk to you again so don't leave the state please. You've been very informative, thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

"Adam, tell me you have a lead." Danny said as he walked into the lab. Adam swung round in his chair and nodded.

"I do. The bullets found at the scene didn't match anything in our database so I ran it through the national database and I found two links. One is to a store robbery in mid-town Chicago." Adam brought up the case on the screen. Danny nodded and looked at Adam expectantly.

"And the second case?" Adam stood up and scrunched his face a little.

"Adam, what is the second case?" Danny raised his voice a little.

"The bullets found at the Green's are a perfect match to a shootout in Chicago. It's the same shootout Jen was involved in." Danny pushed his hand through his hair.

"The thing is the file on the shootout is closed so the only way we're going to know what happened and what evidence they got is by either talking to someone who dealt with the case or…"

"Or talk to one of the surviving Officers." Danny sighed.

"There's another thing Danny. The arresting Officers in the first case I found were Jen and Officer Greg Green." Danny shut his eyes for a second and tried to rub away the incoming headache.

"Adam do you have anything else?"

"No not yet Danny. I'm sorry."

"Adam we need to find more evidence and fast. I don't want to force Jen to have to relive the most painful day of her life. Not if we can help it."


	10. Chapter 10

"You don't have to baby-sit me you know. I'm perfectly capable of looking after and defending myself despite what certain members of our team think." Jen said as she sulked in her kitchen. She had been told in no uncertain terms that she would not be spending time alone in her apartment. Jen knew part of the reason was for her own safety and the other was because some people still did not trust her. After her interview with Agents Gold and Hanson, Jen had been pulled into Gerard's office and given what could only been described as a stern warning. She was not to go anywhere without someone with her and she was not to get involved with the case. As far as Gerard was concerned Jen was not a suspect but a possible victim and a very valuable witness. After her chat with Gerard, Jen contacted a relative of Greg's and had them pick the girls up and take them out of New York City. She had then attempted to walk home on her own back to her empty apartment. Jen didn't even get out of the precinct doors before Danny was at her side. She had protested, argued, whimpered, begged and done everything she could possibly think of to get Danny to leave her alone but he had ignored her and continued to drag her home. Now Danny was sitting on her couch watching her every move.

"You said that I never keep my promises and I'm here to prove you wrong. I promised you that one night we'd watch any DVD you wanted and order take out and just hang. And that's exactly what we are doing right now. Hanging. Besides no amount of money in the world would convince me to baby-sit you." Danny muttered. Jen sighed and looked out of her kitchen window. It overlooked several other buildings but Jen quite liked it that way. It meant she didn't spend too much time there.

"Jen can you please sit down. You're making me nervous." Danny said softly. He'd know Jen long enough to know that too much pressure would cause her to do something reckless, like contacting a certain head honcho and asking for his help. Jen walked over to the couch with a glass of water and avoided Danny's gaze. They sat like that for what seemed like hours when the buzzer went at Jen's door.

"That will be the take out. I'll buzz him in." Danny jumped up from the couch and double-checked it was the takeout guy and buzzed him up. Jen let Danny pay for the takeout and bring it over. She was tired of fighting and arguing with everyone. She sat and picked at her pizza. Danny watched her out of the corner of his eye and carried out eating his slice. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours until Danny coughed and Jen looked up. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and took a deep breath.

"Jen, what happened that day?" Danny whispered. Jen looked at her glass of water and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I really don't want to talk about it. It's too hard Danny." Jen whispered. Danny moved on the couch so that he was sitting right next to her.

"I know Jen but if this has any links to that day we need to know. What you tell me could help us find Greg, Tails. I'm right here you don't need to be scared. I'll always protect you." Danny took hold of Jen's hand and she took a deep breath and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

"Greg let it go." Jen said trying not to laugh. She was sitting in a patrol car with her partner Greg and he was currently moaning about how he had been cheated of his 'correct' portion of breakfast this morning. He had been talking about this for almost two hours.

"I mean how can they expect a fully grown man to survive on that pitiful portion?" Greg muttered as he ate his second slice.

"Greg seriously the horse is dead, please stop flogging it." Jen snapped. Greg looked at her in surprise and then started to laugh. Soon enough both of them were laughing like hyenas and getting looks from passer-bys. Suddenly the radio started to crackle.

"Hey can you send some back up for us. Something doesn't feel right." Officer Jude's voice came over the radio. Greg picked theirs up and pressed the side button,

"We're ready to respond what's your location?" A smirk grew on Greg's face as he looked at Jen from the corner of his eye. Jen sat and shook her head at him.

"We're at the timber warehouse in the industrial block in downtown. We'll meet you at the entrance, Timbo's car have just arrive so there's no hurry, we'll survey the situation and then wait until you arrive. I just get a funny feeling about this. Weird huh."

"A cop's intuition cannot be ignored sunshine. Jude just check it out if you're concerned. You have Timbo with you. He has your back." Greg put the radio back into the panel and started to drive off.

"Go on say it now." Jen muttered. Greg laughed his deep laugh that made him sound very similar to Santa.

"All I was going to say was you never told me how the date went JT. And you two make a cute couple." Greg glanced at Jen who was staring out of the window.

"It was ok, he's sweet. How did Timbo get there so fast? I thought him and Ariel were working on the Deli shootout case." Jen asked lifting her head up from the window. The coolness of the glass was helping to stop thoughts of her date swimming around her head. Scott Jude had been the perfect gentleman all night and had even walked her home and kissed her goodnight. He was everyone's idea of a perfect guy, tall, handsome and kind. She was trying to stop herself from smiling but she knew Greg had seen straight through her this morning and he would have bugged her about it had the breakfast argument not occurred.

"Maybe they finished and they were driving past the location." Greg offered as a explanation.

"Greg the precinct is on the other side of town and in the opposite direction. And they still had witness statements to take this morning and it's only 11am."

"Jen let it go ok." Greg warned her. They pulled up to the location and spotted Freya and Oscar's patrol car parked up. Greg pulled in beside them and Greg and Jen got out of the car.

"Hey guys you know what's up?" Oscar asked.

"A funny feeling I believe." Greg laughed as he made this comment.

"Maybe it's just the aftermath of a feeling he had for Miss JT here." Freya nodded towards Jen, who scowled and lent against the car bonnet.

"I'm not sure it's that type of feeling…" Greg began but was interrupted by gunfire. All four officers ran towards the gunfire and were soon involved in a gun battle with one gunman who none of them could see. All eight police officers were soon cornered in and then events became a blur. Jen had seen who she thought was the shooter and had moved towards him but also directly into the line of fire. The next thing Jen knew was that Officer Jude had pushed her to one side and had taken three bullets meant for her. Bullets whizzed past her as she saw him fall to the ground. She heard Greg yell and the silence. Jen tried to breathe as normally as she could and dragged herself over to Officer Jude and rested his head on her knees. She placed her hands over the bullet wound in his chest and he placed a hand on top of hers and one on her cheek. His eyes were fluttering open and shut. He smiled slightly. Jen felt tears dropping down her face.

"Don't you give up on me Scott. Please don't go to sleep. Just stay with me for a while ok. Please don't leave me. This is all my fault. Just don't go to sleep."

"Sshhh Jenny, I don't have the strength to argue with you. I have always loved you, even when you ignored me.. You must listen….Timbo…..." Scott's voice had started to become weak and slow. A tear dropped onto his face and he gasped.

"Please." Jen sobbed. Scott's head became heavy on her knees and his eye's flutter close. Jen felt her entire body shift and arms close around her. She looked to the side and saw Greg's face, pale and concerned, looking back at her. He had one hand firmly place on her stomach, blood seeping between his fingers.

"JT you're bleeding. Just stay with me ok, don't you dare even think about dying." Greg yelled at her.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't just down to the fact that the couch he was on was clearly not meant for sleeping on. He just kept replaying the look on Jen's face whilst she relived that day. She was broken and Danny felt like he was responsible and had no idea how to fix her. Jen had fallen asleep crying quietly into his top, as he had rocked her gently. There was something wrong with her take, but Danny didn't know whether he couldn't figure it out or if he just simply didn't want to. How had they been cornered so quickly, why had they never found the shooter and why had Jen never mentioned Officer Jude to him before? Danny kept going over these questions in his head for what seemed like hours and he was only interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Danny careful moved Jen's head from his side and placed a cushion under her head. She groaned slightly and sighed but seemed undisturbed. Danny took a look through the peephole and he was relieved to see the people on the other side of the door. He unlocked the many locks on the door and tried to open the door softly.

"Hey, she's asleep." Danny whispered. Flack looked relieved as he heard this and his shoulders seems to relax a little. Danny chuckled softly.

"You thought I would have lost her didn't you?" Flack shrugged his shoulders and smiled slightly. He walked over to the couch and brushed Jen's hair from her face.

"We all know Jen just has to look in your direction and you give into her. We had bets on whether she'd locked you a cupboard." Sheldon said beaming as he closed the door behind him.

"Is that what the beer is for? To heal my wounded pride?" Danny asked nodding to the six-pack in Sheldon's hand.

"Pretty much. How long has she been asleep for?" Sheldon put the beer on the kitchen counter and started searching for a bottle opener.

"Bout two hours. I think she was just exhausted from the past few days. She just seemed to pass out." Flack joined them in the kitchen.

"She's been crying." Flack said softly.

"It's been tough for her Don. You can't blame her for crying." Sheldon passed Flack and Danny opened beers and then leant on the counters.

"How did you know she'd been crying?" Danny asked. He already knew the answer but by making Flack say it, he was hoping Flack might just see how much he really cares for Jen.

"The skin around her eyes is blotchy and the hair stuck to her face was damp. It doesn't take a genius to figure out she's been upset." Flack almost whispered the last bit. Danny took a deep breath in.

"I may have made her cry." Danny winced as he said it out loud. Sheldon looked at Danny in confusion and Flack was staring at him.

"I asked her about what happened at the shoot-out. And she told me, well as well as she could have." A silence followed from all three of them as they all drank their beers.

"Danny, we were going to have to ask her eventually. And I think it was much better that it was done somewhere she felt comfortable and by someone she trusts." Sheldon said putting his hand on Danny's shoulder. Flack cleared his throat and Danny prepared himself for an argument.

"What did she tell you Danny?" So Danny told Sheldon and Flack everything Jen had told him and the questions he found himself asking afterwards. Flack watched Jen throughtout Danny's recount and Danny and Sheldon watched Flack.

"Jen knew something wasn't right and say what you want about her she has damn good instincts when it comes to cases." Danny said when he had finished explaining.

"Guys I'm starting to get the feeling these cases are linked. The key to solving the shoot-out and the Green case is Jen. She knows something that could potential solve both cases." Sheldon said softly.

"She's not keeping anything from us intentionally. It's there. She remembers feeling like something wasn't right. It's just hidden underneath all the hurt, anger and guilt she feels. Flack you ok?" Danny asked. Flack had gone very still.

"It's destroying her Danny. She's not as strong as she pretends to be. It's broken her spirit and all I want to do is stop all the hurt and protect her from it all."

"She needs to remember though Flack, it's the only way she'll start to heal from it. She'll start to move on because it won't feel so heavy anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

"Danny go over what she said to you again." Lindsay said as she pulled up some information on her laptop. They were all sitting in one of the conference rooms in the lab. Around the table was Mac, Danny, Lindsay, Flack, Sid and Sheldon. Danny had recounted what he could remember from Jen's account and relayed it to the team. Mac had sat there in complete silence, his face not moving an inch.

"What all of it? I've literally just told you Montana!" Danny's said in a mock frustration voice that made Lindsay smirk.

"Okay not all of it. What did she say about the Deli shooting?" Danny shrugged.

"Not an awful lot just her and Greg had been reassigned from the Deli shooting to some other officers because one of their Sergeants needed them elsewhere."

"Which means that Jen and Greg were only the arresting officers and not the investigating officers as claimed in the paper work. And she said something felt wrong?" Lindsay was typing furiously as she asked Danny.

"Both Jen and Greg remembered something feeling wrong at some point that day. Mac have you tried talking to her? She's bottling something up and I don't think she realises it." Danny asked Mac. Mac shook his head slowly and then looked at the door furiously as Kettie stepped through. Flack snapped his head round.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Flack snapped. Kettie looked as though he seen a ghost. He started stammering.

"I think what Detective Flack is trying to say is why are you here Ryan and not at Jen's apartment?" Lindsay asked softly, aware that Flack, Mac and Danny had all risen from their seats. Kettie took in some deep breaths and turned to face a furious Mac.

"I'm so sorry. I swear I only turned my back for two minutes and she was there when I last saw her. I took a call from Ivy and when I came back she'd gone. I've looked everywhere for her, everywhere, the deli, the precinct, Frank's, hell I even went to Hope Springs and she's just vanished. I thought she might have come here." Kettie sounded like he'd ran a marathon.

"Of course she's vanished! Her best friend is missing and the murderer of her other best friend is on the loose!" Mac snapped.

"The one thing I asked you to do was to NOT leave her on her own!" Flack roared. Sheldon coughed loudly.

"Guys calm down. I know where she is." Sheldon said with a grin. Everyone's head snapped to Sheldon in shock.

"Care to share Hawkes?" Danny asked, his eyebrows raised. Sheldon swung his laptop round so everyone could see the CCTV images from the front of the Lab.

"She's downstairs." Sheldon said with a smile. Mac, Kettie and Flack shot out of the room and headed down stairs. Danny and Lindsay took a closer look at the CCTV.

"Who's that she's talking to?" Lindsay asked. Danny shrugged.

"Haven't a clue." Sid glanced over Lindsay's shoulder.

"_That is the Chief Commissioner of the Chicago Police Department. Jen's old boss."_


	14. Chapter 14

Jen had seen her chance and taken it. All it took was one text to Ivy to ask her to phone Kettie about tickets to the theatre and he was distracted. She'd thrown her jacket and sneakers into her bag and tiptoed out of the apartment. She's almost killed herself running down the stairs whilst putting her sneakers on but had managed to steady herself using a passer by. She ran down to the nearest convinced store and grabbed what little sustenance she would need and jumped in the next cab that passed her way.

"Where can I take you today miss?" The driver asked her, eying her in his rearview mirror. Jen pulled out the envelope she had kept by her side for two days. She took a deep breath and leant her head against the cool window of the cab.

"Raymond Street, please." The cab driver nodded his head and pulled into the main stream of traffic. She hadn't even taken a second look at the envelope when she'd opened it. All she wanted to do was read the note inside. It was only on the morning she woke up after Danny had babysat her that she had noticed. As she'd undressed for a shower the envelope had fluttered from her trouser pocket. Jen's first response was to smell it. To see if she could smell Greg on it. But it wasn't Greg she had smelt, it was Katie, who had notoriously used perfumed envelopes since they had met.

"Kate's why on earth does my invite smell like it's just popped into a department store and been attacked by perfume sellers?" Jen asked wrinkling her nose at the invite. Katie had smiled at her and sighed.

"Because when people open letters I send them I want them to be able to think of me when they smell the perfume."

Jen knew she'd never be getting those envelopes ever again and she hastily rubbed tears from her face. What had led her back to Raymond Street wasn't the scented envelope but the address that was written on it. When the driver pulled up at Raymond Street, Jen paid him to wait for half an hour and hopped out. Her gaze fell onto Katie and Greg's house. The crime scene tape was still cordoning off the house but along the tape people had laid flowers down. She stood there still and silent for a while, just letting her grief and anger overwhelm her. A noise then snapped her out of her trance and she glanced up at the address she had come to visit. 40 Raymond Street. The was a man tending to the garden of the address. He was middle aged and content with his gardening. Jen walked slowly towards him and he glanced up and her and a slight smile spread across his face. He stood up and was much taller and broader that Jen had been expecting.

"So you're Jenny. I've been waiting for you. You better come inside." The man gestured towards his house and Jen hesitated for a moment. There was a voice inside her head that said under no circumstances should she enter a strangers house without her firearm. But her heart told her Greg sent her here for a reason so she stepped purposely into his house. It was set up quite similar to Greg's house, except there were no stray toys on the floor or the scent of Katie gliding through the house. The man gestured for Jen to sit down and she shook her head. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on what Jen assumed was 'his' armchair, well worn and comfortable.

"I suppose you have quite a few questions Detective. Well I'll answer one for free. I'm Oliver and I am a retired NYPD officer." He said looking at her.

"Why is this address the one Greg wrote on his note?" Jen asked, her voice steady and her eyes fixed on Oliver. She knew who he was. He was the kind man Katie had told her about. The one who had taken Greg under his wing, taught him how to fix things and how to relax. He was the one who Greg went to at 2am when he replayed Jen bleeding in his arms.

"Because Greg knew it would bring you here and I have something he left here for you. I couldn't give it to you the other day, there were too many cops and feds running around." Oliver got up and walked over to what Jen had assumed was a trophy cabinet. Oliver took a key from his pocked and put it into a lock on the side of the cabinet and it swung open from the back. He pulled something out and locked the cupboard back up again. He walked over to Jen and pulled her hand out from where she had shoved it in her pocket. He place a key in her hand. It had a keyring on with an address for a storage company on it and what looked like the number of a storage box.

"He said if anything ever happened, you would need to go there and you would be able to find him using something from that storage unit. I know nothing other than that, he never told me what he was doing there." Oliver looked at her sadly and she closed her hand over the key.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Jen whispered.

"The day before he went missing. He was nervous and had told Katie to let no one in the house unless it was him, you or myself." Jen hugged Oliver and smiled slightly.

"I will find him alive, I promise. And thank you."

"_I know you will. If you are anything like the cop Greg described you as, you will. Jen, be careful, I think_


	15. Chapter 15

Jen's hand was still pressed firmly against her trouser pocket. The cool metal of the key felt soothing on her fingertips and the grooves reminded her it was there. Her hand had not moved from that position since Oliver had given her the key. She had jumped back in the cab and asked the driver to take her to the lab. He had whistled along to 'New York Minute' when it came on the radio as approached the lab. He had barely stopped the cab as Jen passed him his fare and a double tip. She was already at the lab doors by the time he had whistled at the amount of tip. Jen managed to key herself into the entrance using her one free hand, never letting go of the key in her pocket. As she walked towards the elevators she was greeted by a very flustered middle aged woman.

"Hey Polly. You okay?" Jen asked as Polly gave her a stare that Jen was sure was usually reserved for people with two heads. Polly huffed and puffed.

"Detective Kettie is looking for you. He seems very upset." Polly raised her eyebrows at Jen. Jen grimaced. She had meant to text Kettie saying she was okay and just running an errand. She knew if Kettie was here, he was here to tell Flack he'd lost her and that was not good.

"Polly can you phone up to Mac's office and tell him to let Kettie know I'm here and that Don doesn't have to lecture him." Polly tutted and nodded her head towards a door.

"And what are you going to tell him? He's been here since 10!"

"Causing more trouble Jennifer?" A husky voice said.

Jen looked over her shoulder in the direction Polly had nodded. Relief spread across Jen's face and she smiled slightly.

"Chief! What are you doing here?" Jen said walking over to him and hugging him. The Chief was slightly shorter than Jen and she had to stoop a little to hug him.

"I flew straight over as soon as news of Katie reached me. I still consider you and Greg like children to me. We're family and I'm here for whatever you need me for. You look tired." He placed his palm on the side of her head and she smiled slightly.

"Sleep isn't exactly my best friend at the moment. I'm glad you came. " Jen gestured for the Chief to step into one of the offices near them.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Kettie yelled as he flew out of the elevator.

"More trouble?" The Chief whispered. Jen shrugged and turned to face Kettie.

"Me and trouble are on very good terms at the moment." She smiled at Kettie as he tried to tower over her, his face red with anger. She spotted a relieved Mac and a pissed Flack behind him.

"Well?" Kettie asked. Jen thumped him on the shoulder.

"Running an errand. You and Ivy seemed to need a private conversation." Jen tried smiling sweetly but with no effect.

"Anything could have happened to you. How the hell was I supposed to know you were running an errand?" Kettie hissed.

"I left a note on the door. It said 'Popped out. Don't worry. J xxx' that's how you were supposed to know." Jen looked over Kettie's shoulder at Flack and winked. She shook his head at her but she saw a smile play on his lips.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt what sounds to be a very interesting account of Detective Taylor's whereabouts but can we help you?" Mac asked the Chief.

"Jennifer never was good introductions. I'm Chief Liam Forest. Chief Commissioner of the Chicago Police Department and Jennifer's previous boss. I'm here to help you find Greg Green and to support you in any way I can. I have been advised that someone in your department has been attempting to access some confidential and closed files. Maybe I can be of some assistance. You must be Mac, I see the family resemblance." Forest shook Mac's hand and nodded at Kettie and Flack.

"Thank you for offering you assistance Chief Forest. Would you mind taking the Chief upstairs to the rest of the team, Detective Kettie? They will brief you whilst I have a private conversation with Detective Taylor." Mac said politely. Kettie gave Jen a look that said 'this is not over' and begrudgingly showed Forest to the elevator. Jen waited until the doors had closed until she looked at Mac and Flack.

"Before you two even say a word, I know it was reckless and I know you're pissed at me but I needed to go. I think I have something for you."

"Jen I swear to God if you saw that man and asked him for help I will kill you." Flack said. Jen rolled her eyes at him.

"A, you wouldn't kill me coz you'd know Mac'd find out and then you'd be well and truly screwed and b, if you are referring to Mahone, I thought about it but decided against it." Flack's shoulder relaxed a little and he looked at Jen apologetically.

"Jenny, what did you find?" Mac asked, curious at what had seemed to have put the hope back into his sister's eyes. She pulled her hand out of her pocket and opened it.

"This." The key had left red marks on Jen's palm where she had gripped it so tightly. Mac slowly reached for the key, wary that Jen had held so tightly to it that she may not want to let it go.

"What it open?" Flack asked. Jen smiled at him and he saw the old familiar glint in her eyes that made him stomach flipped.

"_It's a key for a storage unit. Mac I think Greg used this storage unit as his sort of office. His private investigation office."_


End file.
